The hate between Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood
by human sacrifice
Summary: Why Marcus Flint hates Oliver Wood and why Oliver Wood hates Marcus Flint
1. Marcus

Disclamimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Oliver Wood. What's so good about him anyway? What, so who cares if the teachers love him and think he's such a good role model. Or if almost every girl in school fancied him because they think he's so cute. Personally, i think he'd look a lot better with his face on my fist wouldn't he? I was supposed to graduate from Hogwarts as a legend. First years were supposed to come to Hogwarts and talk about me saying stuff like "I'm so glad that Marcus Flint isn't here anymore." and "i agree, I heard if you even looked at him then he'd beat you to a pulp." But Wood ruined all of that for me. Him and that Potter kid. My sixth year at Hogwarts, the House Cup belonged to us Slytherins. The Great Hall was decorated in green and silver bearing the mark of the snake. A few seconds later, everything turned red and gold with lions and Gryffyndor won. And everybody knows that they won just because Potter is Dumbledore's favorite kid. It's my eight year at Hogwarts and right now i'm sitting down near the lake. Not doing much, just sitting...and sulking. Gryffyndor won the Quidditch Cup yesterday. Ever since then, Wood's been throwing it in my face. How about I stick that thing up in his face? Everyone knows that Slytherin has the better team, the only reason they won anyway is because they have Potter. Did you know that he was supposed to be in sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffyndor! The teachers are always bending the rules for Potter, I remember when I met him in his first year during the Quidditch match.Yeah, did you see me knock Wood off his broom? I told you we had a better team. Getting back to the point,first years aren't even allowed to play Quidditch. I suppose I can blame us losing because of Malfoy. And in my seventh year, he had the nerve to get his dad to buy his way onto the team. My friedndship with Higgs was never the same after that.Anyways, we lost the Cup and there were scouts at that game. They were gonna recruit the people they thought were really good. So I tried my hardest to win. But after the game, guess who they went to speak to? Oliver Wood. I hear he's gonna go Professional with Quidditch. And what about me? I don't know what to do with my life. You'll probably see me out on the street, just trying to live. I won't take charity from anyone. What the? Did he just smile at me? Over there with his friends...i can hear huge bursts of laughter coming from them. Wood just pointed at me and smiled again. Hehe, I'll give him something to smile about...How I want to wipe that stupid grin off his ugly face. No doubt they're talking about me. Wood's so plain obvious. Just you watch. Nobody, I repeat NOBODY makes a fool of me, Marcus Flint. Damn it, I'm Marcus Flint! School's gonna finish soon. Wood's gonna get it bad...for everything he's done to ruin my life. I'm getting my revenge...Oh damn, it's getting late. I gotta study for my NEWTS, don't wanna fail again. I'll be damned if I have to go back to Hogwarts for my ninth year. It's all Wood's fault...  
  
Please review pplz, I'm just starting out and I need some ideas to continue this... 


	2. Oliver

Look at Marcus sitting there by the lake. What's he doing? He's so lucky. Everyone respects him, maybe that's why I hate him so much. Everyone scared of him, nobody would dare do anything to offend him. Everybody thinks I'm such a pushover. People offend me all the time. But, I guess the real hatred between us grew from our love of game: Quidditch. Ever since I was a little boy, I loved Quidditch. When I finally came to Hogwarts, he was a second year chaser. He played so rough, like winning was all that mattered to him. I admired him for that. I remember the first time I met him. It was a clear cool night. Most of the students were in the castle enjoying the feast. The Slytherins won the Quidditch Cup. But he wasn't with them. No, he was still out there in the field. Flying around, you could see it in his face, how much he loved the speed. I sat there, watching him. My eyes grew wider as he flew down. I raced up toward him. "Hi" I said. He just looked at me. "What d'ya want?" he said to me, rather harshly. I told him how I looked up to him, and he just laughed. A few awkward moments passed. Then he walked away. From then on, I realized that, maybe people were not who they seemed. After he embarassed me like that, I hated him. I thought he was this cool Quidditch player, and he turned out to be a huge jerk. And that hatred I had for him carried on with me throughout my years at Hogwarts. Now I'm in my seventh year. Why is Flint still here? Haha, that stupid dumbass failed his NEWTS last year. Can you believe it? Guess what? We won the Quidditch Cup! It felt so good to see the look of disappointment on Flint's face. I finally got him back, after all these years. I can't wait till school's over. I'll never have to see him again. I'm gonna go out and play Quidditch professionally (some recruiters talked to me) and he'll probably still be here at Hogwarts.   
  
I hate the way he acts like he's so cool. Oh yeah, *I'm the big bad Marcus. Everyone is so scared of me because I can beat them up.* Whatever.I'll finally be rid of him soon.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this was so short. 


End file.
